runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Portal:Story Serial
This page is to act as a page hub for all story serials in RuneScape Fan Fiction. Feel free to add a description of the story serial in its subsection. 1. Time Fractures The evil dude The first ever story serial on this wiki, and a big one on crossovers, the GDG fight off monsters and creatures when time splinters. The series itself has neared completion, with only 4 stories left to write. 2. Two Worlds Fegaxeyl 3. Morytania Mr. Garrison Morytania focuses on the village of Burgh de Rott and their struggle to survive in the Vampyre kingdom. Lord Drakan is a constant threat, as is the foul creatures of Mort Myre Swamp. After Drakan discovers their existence, the village is burnt down by the Vyrewatch only to be rebuilt, but now live on the brink of a battle between Drakan, Burgh de Rott and the large creatures hiding in the depths of the swamp. 4. Torchwood Gielinor The evil dude A spin-off from Voyage to the Edge of the World, team "Torchwood" have to save Varrock from a time rift and nasty aliens, especially ones with deadly laser machine guns. 5. Avvarocka 177 Ugozima 6. Gielinor Created by Mr. Garrison Gielinor revolves around the lives of various characters in the realm of Gielinor itself. It is set in the year 175, so is very close to the game itself. Gielinor features a number of individual story arcs which are developed across the volume and in each individual chapter. The main story arcs so far have been an economy crisis and a rogue monarch manipulating the world with it in Volume One, and freak weather conditions which are being used to the advantage of the Sea Life Army in Volume Two. Anyone may edit, as long as they ask first and keep to the rules which keep it within continuity and makes it authentic from a RuneScape perspective. 6b. Gielinor Uncut Coming soon, please do not create yet... Developing on Gielinor often leads to much being cut out that doesn't fit in the continuity or time period of Gielinor, or the year 175 of the 5th Age to be precise. Much material is lost this way, but in this series, anything can be added as it will be part of separate continuity. In this series, you can have things such as a plot line involving time travel back to the God Wars and changing history, or a toxic waste mutating the jungles of Karamja into ravenous plants that eat humans. It would begin with one series, and would be headed by anyone wishing to write for it and writers would need to stick to a three rule scheme I have developed to make it as pleasent as possible ofr everyone. I will add the series when Volume Two of Gielinor ends. Mr. Garrison 15:52, 4 August 2008 (UTC) 7. The Finite Earth Ugozima Coming Soon! Read more about the upcoming The Finite Earth project here! It will be added when Volume II of Gielinor comes to an end. 8. Blazes of Triumph Chiafriend12 During the Wildernessan-Asgarnia War, after taking high casualties, much reinforcements are needed. Of those many, Lieutenant Chiafriend12 is one of those replacements. Can they hold back the extremist advance? 9. Before the Storm ToaBionicle Before Gielinor was subjected to alien invasion, a whole universe had existed for billions of years and they didn't even know it. This series explains the histories of certain familiar characters, and how they became to be who are they are. 10. Empire The evil dude Politics. Corruption. Power. Fear. Force. Angeror. The foundations of an empire. Prepare to launch 2009